Time for a change
by ILoveFlitwick
Summary: Harry is struggling with Cedric's death and his relative brutal punishments and all he wants is to go to a safe place! Warning! Abuse. Don't like don't read! Review Please Sev. adopts Harry! Under reconstruction no longer a deage fic!


Harry Potter and Time for a Change

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are not mine! Waaaaah!

"You murdering piece of shit!" screamed a purple-faced man as he punched a tiny child so hard in the gut he crashed into the china cabinet breaking a few blue willow plates. "FREAK! Now look what you did you worthless bastard!" He exclaimed continuing to pound the poor child into oblivion.

Taking a look at the battered boy with ebony hair and glasses you would think he was nine not 14 going on 15. His name was Harry Potter and the man beating him was his Uncle Vernon.

The boy was not your average teen. Oh no! He was special he was a wizard. Though normally he considered this a blessing now it was a curse. His uncle was trying to beat the freakishness out with more heart then ever. His uncle was still furious about the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident. On top of this Vernon had received a letter about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and assumed Harry had murdered Cedric and was not happy to have a so-called murderer in his house.

**A Week Later **

Harry was crying for the first time since he was a baby. He was absolutely miserable and frightened. His uncle beat him by day and he dreamed of Cedric by night. He wanted to be away from this hellhole he wished for nothing else but to be at the one place he called home. Hogwarts!

At Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was anxious, something was going to happen he knew it but what? It had been a normal day he had discussed the dangers of Voldemort with the professors, had a conference with that idiot Fudge, and discussed Voldemort's movements with Severus. Pretty normal for the life of the headmaster. Now he was eating his supper and debating the uses of asphodel with Severus when he heard the crack of Apparition, but that was impossible with the wards, however as his gaze went in the direction of the sound he struggled not to scream. There on the floor of the Great Hall was the emaciated form of Harry Potter racked with sobs and caked with blood. The boy was hardly recognizable he was black, blue and purple he was flushed with fever and very pale. Albus and Severus the only people around rushed to the boy kneeling to the child questioning softly as they examined him. "Harry who did this?" Albus started as Severus was completing a diagnostic spell. "No one I fell down the stairs," he coughed and then began to gasp in pain and then could not seem to catch his breath. "Respiro" Severus murmured sharing a dark look with the headmaster. "Harry you have to tell us the truth or we can not help you" Severus chided gently as the boy began to breathe thanks to the _Respiro_ spell. "He'll kill me," Harry sobbed. "Who Harry, I promise we will keep you safe," Albus stated with conviction.

"My Uncle," he gasped then fainted.

Severus and Albus put the bruised boy on a stretcher and proceeded to the hospital wing. "Well, what is the damage" Albus queried. "On top of the mental troubles he is bound to have he has bruising on 92 of his body, multiple lacerations probably from a belt, broken femur and clavicle, as well as broken ribs, punctured lung and a fever of 102." Severus replied suppressing his rage finally screaming **_"STUPID MUGGLES!"_** Albus stared at the prone child as they settled him on a bed in the hospital wing. " It is all my fault" He muttered but Severus heard "No it is not Albus sure, he should not have been placed there but you did not tell that damn muggle to hurt the boy just think harder before you place him next." Severus said with reassurance as he fetched Poppy.

Poppy made the boy as comfortable as she could after the healing was

complete and let the waiting men know to get him in a week.

A/N Hey Guys! Hope you like it!

My Polls

Should this be a Severitus challenge or Sev adopts Harry or no relationship? (I do not do slash. I read I don't write it!)

Review please! Remember Flitwick love you!


End file.
